


Tu Me Manques

by Kroissant



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Annette is also bad with feelings, F/M, Felix is bad with feelings, Modern felannie, Mutual Pining, both cannot move on, breakup and makeup fanfic, felix still having feels for annette, wrote this two months ago and forgot to post it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: It finally occurs to Felix that this was real.This was happening.They were breaking up.Alternative summary: Felannie breakup and later makeup//Modern AU (a late post for Valentine's day!)
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Tu Me Manques

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive!!
> 
> Hey, it's been a while! Since school started, I got a little busy. With little free time I have right now, I finally got a chance to write something!
> 
> This fanfic was supposed to be exclusively for the netteflix vine, but I might as well post it out for all of you wonderful readers to feast your eyes upon!
> 
> I will do my best to update this as much as I can!
> 
> Also, please look forward to the mini-stories I would be posting quite soon (many coming from drafts that's never before seen will be revived!)
> 
> P.S. A special thank you to @reyveries from twitter for helping me out with the french title! Tu me manque means 'I miss you' but also, 'you are missing from me'

**"I can’t do this…"**

Felix turns frozen, letting her words sink in his brain.

He looks up to face his girlfriend standing in front of him.

Her once bubbly and expressive demeanor is now absent, drained of all colors which made her so alive, and riveting.

She looked conflicted, her eyes devoid of shimmering beauty and starlight wonder—clearly, she didn't look like herself.

And from the way she turns her head, avoiding eye contact with him and letting the growing tension filter the space between them.

It finally occurs to Felix that this was real.

This was happening.

They were breaking up.

Right here, at the place where their relationship began—in the school greenhouse, where he first heard her sing for the very first time, and a few months later, managing to get the courage to ask her out on a date.

They were happy, blissful even—as what one might expect of young lovers around each other. Or at least, from the bits and pieces of what Felix could remember.

Felix dares to shoot a concerned glance at her direction, and when he takes a step forward, he notices how she retreats one step back.

He takes this into account and swallows deeply, gripping his already whitened fist.

"Why—"

"It's not working," Annette says in a cracked voice, and presses her hands to her chest. She stops to steady herself and then shakes her head. "This thing we have…it's not working anymore,"

Felix simply stares at her, unflinching. But inside, her words were stabbing him to the core. It was painfully aching, and he was struggling hard to keep quiet.

He takes another step. "Annette—"

Annette withdraws back, widening the gap and shakes her head again.

Dead silence.

Felix clicks his tongue. "I don't understand!" He suddenly raises his voice at her, "What do you mean this isn't working? Everything was going fine! We just celebrated our sixth month anniversary together last week!"

Blinded by rage, he advances at her. To his horror, Annette recoils further and further, until her back hits a nearby marble pillar.

Getting restless, Annette attempts to make her escape, but Felix is quick to corner her, pinning her with his arms and preventing her from doing so.

"Annette, look at me,"

Biting her lower lip, Annette shakes her head in refusal.

Felix furrows his eyebrows, searching for her face for any signs of remorse but nothing was there.

At this, Felix collects his breath. His heart was pounding harder, faster than it should be.

"Ann, please," He says, softer this time, almost in a defeated manner. "Please look at me,"

…She did.

Fresh, salty tears were rolling freely down her rosy cheeks. Her hands were clamoring, her eyes slightly red and puffy. As much as Felix wanted to reach out and comfort her, he knew he couldn't. Especially not at a time like this…when he knew that at any moment, one wrong move and it was over.

For now, all he needed to do was listen to her.

Anything she might say would ultimately determine the fate of their six-month relationship.

And so, he stood there, waiting out as their ragged breathing mingled into one.

So close, yet far away.

"Ann…"

"Please don't call me that,"

Felix closes his mouth and lowers his head, a little hurt for being stripped away of his privilege.

He was no longer given permission to call her by her nickname, one which he was quite so fond of. He inhales a sharp breath in and shifts his attention to stare blankly at the ground.

"Tell me why this isn't working," He insists, his voice on the verge of hopelessness. "Tell me and I'll fix it,"

No response.

"Please, say something,"

Still nothing.

Felix shuts his eyes, close to tearing up.

…No, he needed to be strong, no matter what.

He sneaks a glance at her, and when their eyes meet, she quickly looks away. Felix could feel his heart cracking into two.

He finally leans in, a bit hesitated but willing to show her how much he still cares for her. Ever so carefully, he places his forehead against her own. He inhales the lingering scent of rose-petal tea—her favorite and licks his slightly chapped lips.

"Annette, speak to me,"

He sneaks another peek at her, heartbroken to find her covering her eyes with her hands.

She was sobbing, and it was all his fault.

Removing his arm away from the pillar, he brushes her hands away from her tear-stained crimson face and gently cups her chin.

He hated seeing her like this.

Even with the tears streaking down her cheeks, she was still beautiful in his eyes.

"Annette," He mouths softly, loud enough for her to hear. He closes in, and as his lips were dangerously close to meeting with hers…

Something stops him.

Reopening his eyes, Felix looks down and his breathing hitches.

He shifts his gaze on her hand pressed to his mouth and to her deep, blue eyes tinged with newfound determination. For a fleeting moment, Felix thought that this whole thing was nothing but a dream. A big misunderstanding, or merely a skit she was performing to get a reaction out of him.

But…

"It's over," Annette declares, her words dealing the final blow.

Slowly, she peels her hand away from him, and so does the lingering warmth Felix so desperately wish to feel again. He reaches out to her, straight for her hand but stops when he catches her staring at him blankly.

She offers him a sorrowful smile. "Goodbye, Felix,"

And that was it.

Bowing her head, Annette walks away, leaving Felix to his lonesome.

Quickly, he whirls his head, catching her retreating figure from a distance.

She goes on ahead, not once sparing a look to see if he was following after her.

Her bright, orange hair and big, blue eyes.

The light dusting of freckles across her face and skin.

That infectious laughter of hers, and that shining smile he came to love so much.

Felix stands there, drowning in her words. Soon, the denial crumbles and he is finally awakened of the harsh reality.

She was leaving him behind.

All the memories they made together, the good and bad, the small little things he’d done for her and only her—they were all slipping away.

"ANNETTE!" He exclaims at the top of his lungs.

To his horror, she doesn’t stop, and instead, allows the silence to be her voice.

Felix yells for her name again, stronger and with more ferocity. Again, she ignores him.

As Annette exits out the greenhouse, she suddenly makes a run for it, heading out into the heavy downpour.

“ANNETTE!”

Felix rushes to chase after her, trying hard to keep up. The wind slaps his face the second he crosses through the open entrance, slightly winded and panting. He forces himself to look up and there, he sees her, already climbing on the first stairwell.

Felix charges ahead, not wasting a breath as he attempts to follow her.

He didn’t care when the faint sound of thunder was booming overhead, or when the wind snuck in and pushed him back, tearing the hair tie of his ponytail and spilling his dark, midnight hair unevenly down his shoulders.

Felix pauses, a bit dizzy but still there. Panting harshly, he narrows his eyes. He tightens his lips, frantically searching for a blur of orange anywhere within range.

It was getting darker, and with the fog starting to roll in, it was would be close to impossible to keep up.

From a far distance, Felix could spot a small, shadowy figure but by then, there was no telling if it could still be her or another student idly passing.

Annette became unreachable to tail after.

Felix closes his eyes, letting the heavy rain pour down on him, soaking him from head to toe. He shivers, feeling the cold wind creeping under his slightly pale, drenched skin. He eventually loosens the tight fists he gripped for so long, inhaling a sharp breath.

The rain was growing harsher and unforgiving.

Felix needed to retreat.

And so, he sluggishly reenters the greenhouse, broken and in distraught. A few more steps after and he sinks to the floor, his drenched academy uniform clinging to his skin, untamed hair masking his pained look.

From the corner of his eye, he spots something familiar, something colorful.

Felix looks up, and with the little energy he still had left, reaches out to touch the soft, orange petal of a flower, one of which he’d been secretly planting for the past two weeks.

Tulips, Annette’s favorite.

If they hadn’t split up today, Felix would’ve gone with his original plan—prepare the bouquet, a small bag of sweets and surprise her after class.

But now, it seems almost impossible.

A fleeting dream, as one may call it.

Felix closes his eyes shut, lowering his head.

_"I can’t do this…"_

He reclaims his fists and grips them tightly.

_"This thing we have…it's not working anymore,"_

Felix shivers, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or from the impact of her heavy words. He really didn’t have a clue.

_“It’s over. Goodbye, Felix,"_

Felix swallows. This six-month romance they had was over.

His first love, Annette Fantine Dominic had left him and there was nothing else he could do but to accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> For those itching to see more felannie content, or would like to meet felannie stans, please join us here at our amazing discord, felannie fever!
> 
> Link below:  
> https://discord.gg/tdYCdq9


End file.
